digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave New Digital World
Brave New Digital World is the twenty-fifth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by The Journey Begins and followed by Kazu and Kenta's Excellent Adventure. Plot Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, and Kenta have entered the portal and are walking through the area between Earth and the digital world. Renamon says this is a data field, an ocean of digital information. Whichever way is up or down depends on what they think. When Jeri says that one direction is down, they fall. During this, they lose all the bread they packed for the trip. Eventually they land in the digital world, a desert wasteland. Earth can be seen above them, and data streams are coming from several areas, being transferred between Earth and the digital world. Kazu sticks the tamers flag in the ground to mark the spot where they arrived. Kazu and Kenta take a picture of everyone, and Takato tries to turn on the com device, but it doesn't work due to the interference of data streams, and neither does Kazu's camera. Rika walks over to a cliff and looks at what appear to be antenna on the horizon. They think it might be a city, and head over toward it. Makuramon arrives in the digital world with Calumon, but somehow his cage becomes stuck in the space between Earth and the digital world, and when white and green sparks appear out of nowhere, Makuramon loses his power and falls. The tamers reach the antenna, which are really rock formations and not a city at all. Digital tumbleweeds go by, which Leomon identifies as packets of old data. Nighttime arrives suddenly. When a data stream gets near them, Henry asks what would happen if a data stream hit them. Renamon says it will randomly teleport them to somewhere else in the digital world. Then, Meramon attacks. Guilmon fights him and gets beat up before Leomon defeats him with Fist of the Beast King. Meramon tells them to go ahead and absorb his data, but Takato says they wouldn't have hurt him if he didn't attack them first. Meramon realizes they are not his enemies, whom he mistook them for. Takato shows Meramon pictures he drew of Calumon and Makuramon and asks him if he's seen either. Meramon hasn't seen them, and longs for the day he can go to Earth. Kazu and Kenta want Meramon for their partner. Meanwhile, Impmon finishes falling through the data field, and falls into the digital world. While everyone except Takato and Henry are asleep, they talk for a while, and Henry says all Meramon ever knew is fighting, and until they met the tamers, Terriermon, Renamon, and Leomon were the same way. Then, a stampede of Jagamon arrives. Everyone wakes up except for Kazu and Kenta and they get to higher ground, Renamon taking Kazu and Kenta. Takato nearly falls but Henry and Guilmon saves him. Meramon uses Volcano Blast on the Jagamon, who stampede and destroy him. Glowing white fish called DigiGnomes release Calumon from his cage. Next day, Kazu and Kenta wake up, while the others set up a pile of rocks as a funeral for Jagamon. Kazu and Kenta notice sprouts in the ground and pull on them only to discover that they are the tails of the Jagamon underground. Rika gets angry at Jagamon for killing Meramon, and he says he was only trying to defend himself. Renamon says Meramon must have been trying to take over the Jagamon's territory. Takato shows the Jagamon the pictures of Calumon and Makuramon. They haven't seen Calumon, but they have seen Makuramon, and point the tamers in the direction he went, where the big lights are. Makuramon rides the Dragon Deva, Majiramon, to Calumon's cave, but of course it is empty. As the tamers head in the direction the Jagamon pointed them, a data stream gets near them. Everyone runs to the side except Kazu and Kenta, who run in the opposite direction of the data stream so it is chasing after them. Rika and Renamon run after Kazu and Kenta. Notes *First appearance of the digital world *First appearance of Majiramon *Makuramon loses Calumon *Aside from Meramon, who mistakes the tamers for enemies, the Jagamon, who threaten the tamers with a stampede, and Makuramon and Majiramon, who do not cross paths with the tamers, this episode has no antagonist Trivia *Deciding which way is up and down in the area between Earth and the digital world is similar to scenes in Ender's Game *The scene where Takato nearly falls into the stampede of Jagamon is a reference to The Lion King, where Mufasa is hanging onto the edge of a cliff during a wildebeast stampede. Category:Episodes